


Vhenan? More like vanished

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Or rather after he just friggin left us, Post Break Up, Sad, The egg head left us all with broken hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: After the final battle with Corypheus Solas vanishes, leaving the Inquisitor to deal with the fall out from the fight and his abandonment, alone...





	Vhenan? More like vanished

**Author's Note:**

> Gender neutral but let me kno if I slipped up anywhere.   
> Enjoy

"Vhenan." His amused voice is roughened by sleep and the sound sends heat pooling to the pit of my stomach. "If you do not put on clothing I will not be able to control myself." There's that familar half smile on his face as he watches me from the bed with fond eyes that hide a hungry gaze. I simply grin and pointedly strike a pose to tease him and he laughs.   
"Solas, ma vhenan, you didn't restrain yourself last night why bother now?" I retort impishly.   
"Because you have a War Counsel meeting and it would not do for the Inquisitor to be late because of... other activities" Solas said with a smug tone and I rolled my eyes and plucked the nearest article of clothing off the floor and slipped it over my head. It's unfamiliar against my body, too big and a different material than I'm used to. But it smells familiar, the subtle smell of herbs and an indescribable scent that reminds me of magic make me smile unknowingly.   
"You're wearing my shirt..." My partner says the obvious and I raise an eyebrow at him.   
"You did tell me to put something on." I reply as I drew near the bed he was lounging in. Solas tugged me into bed and suddenly his deft fingers teased and caressed my skin as his lips brushed over my throat.   
"Solas... the meeting..." I murmured between breathless laughter and he hummed and nipped the base of my throat.   
"You are keeping my shirt." Is all he says in a growl. 

My bed is empty now, that particular memory is sharp and bitter, much like the feeling in my throat. Reluctantly I turn away from the balcony where I'd already spent most of the night and headed back into my quiet quarters, only the sight of my dark and silent room and univiting bed almost drives me back to the cold balcony.   
For the first time I wished my quarters were not so removed from the bustle of the castle, and the reassuring noises of people. I felt lonely.   
Flashes of his gentle hands brushing against mine as we walked and his effervescent eyes meeting mine with a hint of a smile, run through my head and I swallow past the painful lump in my throat as I curled up under the blankets. Alone.   
No not alone, I could have handled being alone. What I didn't like was being lonely... I rubbed my hands roughly over my wet eyes and got out of my bed and went over to the couch where a collection of clothes had gathered. I dug through the pile until my fingers felt the familiar rough material and I pulled off my own loose night shirt and put the lambswool shirt on. Tears pricked my eyes as I climbed back into bed and curled into a ball, burying my nose in the material of his shirt and letting the comforting smell wash over me.   
The faintest scent remains of herbs and magic. 

By morning the salt from my tears has almost washed the smell of him away.


End file.
